bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gashu
'Gashu '(雅趣) is a mysterious cat of Izumi Yukari that can talk. Appearance Gashu is a black cat with two tails. The lower half of his Face is covered with chocolate-brown fur, which slopes upward his eyes, While his chest fur is white. There is a small patch of white fur on his right foreleg. He has large, Yellow-like eyes and black pupils, He has two small horns on his head and have a red ribbon tied on his neck. Personality As a cat, Gashu is very playful and energetic. He is always seen with Izumi and he adresses Izumi as "Master". He don't have a good relationship with Kuma at first but after sometime the two got a little bit close. History Not much are known about Gashu for he was only seen by Izumi crying in the Seretei. Izumi took pity on him and take it as her own pet. It was named Gashu by Haruo meaning "Elegance". When Izumi was putting a red ribbon on his neck he start to talk about how good he is on the ribbon which startled Izumi. Plot Gashu first appeared crying when Izumi was talking a walk in Seireitei. He look abandoned reason why Izumi took pity on him and took him as her own pet. Haruo, who was fond of thinking of names that day, saw him and pointed at him as if he never saw one before. It was because Gashu has two tails which is rare for a normal cat. Kuma tackled Haruo's back because of his stupidness while Bubbles gives the cat a cookie. Izumi then asked Yuriko, Bubbles and Haruo for a name. Bubbles suggested "Cookie", Riako appeared to suggest "Taily" and disappeared later while Haruo suggested "Gashu" because of its appearance. Izumi asked him if he's okay to which he answered that he is while Kuma hugged Gashu tighter. Kuma showed his metal claws to Gashu that made him run to Izumi. Izumi picked him up and asked if he liked the name. Gashu was simply nodding to her question when Haruo scolded Kuma. Later that day, Izumi brought Gashu in her office and tied a red ribbon around his neck. He suddenly talked about the ribbon which startled Izumi. He revealed that his true name was Kuro but because Izumi is now his owner, he accepted the name Gashu. Kuma barged in and hugged Gashu again. Gashu begged Kuma to let him go that made Kuma also surprised. Kuma commented that he always senses a great presence in him. Gashu was introducing himself to Kuma when Izumi murmured that Kuma sensed it. Izumi asked if Haruo was with Kuma but he said he wasn't. He was seen outside her office walking around. Izumi threw pebbles on him that caught his attention. He flash stepped inside her office and talked to her about Gashu's condition. Kuma hid behind Haruo and separated his head from his body, revealing an empty space inside his body. Izumi and Gashu were shocked by that and asked what's wrong with Kuma. Haruo simply put his head back on Kuma's body and zipped it back. Suddenly, he just laughed hysterically after that, startling Izumi and Gashu again. He then said that he was just kidding and flash stepped with Kuma. Power & Abilities Gashu is different from all other cats for he can talk. Seemingly he can use Shunpo too. Trivia Quote *(To Izumi ) "Of course i can talk, by the way my true name is actually Kuro but since your now my master and you named me as Gashu may name is Gashu Nice meeting you master" *(To Kuma) "I still didn't introduce my self to you my name is Gashu as you already know and you are?" Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Twins